


A Day in the Library

by LadyKatAstrid



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Libraries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKatAstrid/pseuds/LadyKatAstrid
Summary: Blake wanted to read a book between classes. Yang had to do an essay but wanted to do something fun. Who would win in this personality clash?





	

"Yang, this is not the place nor the time to be doing these things." Yang and Blake where in the library, in one of the furthest tables, sitting beside each other. Blake was reading a book and Yang had been doing an essay due to the next class but she was now making faces to Blake.

"I'm bored, Blake. Blake. Blake." Her partner continued reading her book, but Yang knew she was annoying her. "Blake. Blaaaaaake. Blaaaaaakey. Kitten."

"What now." She whispered furiously, they were in the library after all.

Yang smiled. "You answered when I said Kitten."

"Whatever." Blake replied reading again her book, but she blushed.

"Why don't we go do something fun? Like, I don't know, fight some grimms or do something together."

"Because we have class in fifteen minutes." Blake didn't look away from her book. "And you need to finish that for the next class."

"Isn't it obvious that I'm not going to finish it in time?" She sighed heavily and pressed her head on the table, still looking at Blake.

It amazed her the peaceful face Blake could have while reading a book, as if no one was around and it was just the book and her. She could also become so absorbed by them that Blake never noticed Yang staring, and Yang enjoyed the faces Blake could make depending of what was happening on the book. Like when her eyes shone when she read something emotional or when she frowned disliking whatever was written.

She fancied watching her read, but not this time. This time she wanted her attention.

Knowing that Blake would only ignore her if she called her name again –besides, they were on a library and she respected people who wanted to study or read, not Blake of course– she decided on another strategy.

She didn't move from where she was but placed her index finger on Blake's thigh and pressed lightly. She felt how Blake tensed a little but relaxed almost the next second. Good. Slowly-slowly she started to drive her finger upwards until Blake had to shift her position so that she wouldn't touch a certain part of her anatomy. Yang hid a chuckle. Blake continued reading.

Yang's finger started to tickle Blake's side and then she caressed her arm. Goosebumps appeared on the Faunus' arm even if she continued trying to read. Then she stroked gently upwards, scratching lightly on some parts reaching her neck and causing Blake to bend it a little so that Yang had better access. Yang knew Blake wasn't doing this on purpose, that it was a reflex due to her Faunus heritage, but she took advantage of seeing her cat so in peace. Soon Blake's head fell forwards leaving her nape bare. Yang smiled. Blake's book laid open in front of her but she couldn't see it, her eyes were closed, her pleasure immense.

Thank god they were in one of the darkest tables on the library and no one was nearby because Blake now started to purr, deep gone into the pleasure of being caressed. She would move her head following Yang's finger and whinnied when she stopped, purring againg when Yang resumed her doing. Yang was also enjoying this as she took out her phone with her free hand and took pictures of Blake to blackmail her later.

With Blake's head to one side, Yang couldn't help it and pressed an open mouth kiss to her neck leaving a hickey behind.

That's when Blake flickered her eyes open to find a very smiley Yang in front of her. "You did it again!" She accused. Only caresses were something Blake would fall to.

Yang laughed. "You were so cute I couldn't stop myself. And I told you I wanted to do something fun." She insinuated.

"You are the worst. I can't let my guard down when I'm with you."

"I know, that's why you love me."

Blake took out her phone and used it as a mirror. As she had guessed, Yang did not only make her sleep. She groaned looking at her hickey. "How am I supposed to hide it now?"

"Oh, my my, look at the time! Guess there's nothing we can do now."

Blake unlocked her phone to see that they were twenty minutes late. "Yang!" She screamed. There was no one in the library, all the students were in class.

"Wanna do something fun now?" Yang asked with a wicked smile.


End file.
